warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kolak Plainstrider
Kolak Plainstrider is a Tauren Hunter who strives in peace and harmony within the Horde and its member races. To that effect, he created The Brotherhood to further this cause, only to see it fail. Description One of the first things that is immediately obvious about Kolak is his age. His face and skin are lined and worn, showing signs of wear and a long life spent in the wild, battered against the elements. His beard and mane have more then a bit of grey in them, further emphasising the point. Despite this, he clearly is sharp and focused; his body is trim and athletic by Tauren standards, and his gaze betrays his focus and determination. His armour and weapons in many ways reflect his appearance. At first glance, they appear to be worn and decrepit. However, on closer inspection, it becomes clear that they are in good condition and ready for use against whoever may threaten him. Personality To say that Kolak is a great believer in the Horde and its role would be an understatement. He has seen how it has benefited both his people and the Orcs, and how it could benefit the Forsaken and Blood Elves. To his mind, the Horde is the greatest ideal to uphold and protect. He has pledged that he will do everything in his power not only to preserve it but to ensure that it will thrive and grow. To this end, he has worked tirelessly to foster a sense of unity and brotherhood amongst the members of the Horde, going so far as to create a guild, the Brotherhood, centred around the idea of promoting unity and cooperation. However, this belief often seems to blind him to the truth; he tends to always assume the best in his fellow members of the Horde, regardless of how obvious their ill intentions may be. The faliure of the Brotherhood seemed to take some of the life out if him, but did not leave him disillusioned. Even though he now lacks a guild, he still does his best to encourage the rest of the Horde to coperate with one another. He was one of those who were most willing to speka out in favour of those Death Knights who chose to aid the Horde, stating that any who had left the Lich King's control deserved thait aid, even their admiration. History Born in the Barrens, Kolak’s early life was filled with constant battles against the Centaurs and Quillboars, the natural enemies of the Tauren race. He saw many good friends and family members fall in battle, but remained determined to continue fighting. He believed that, one day, the Tauren race would be rewarded for their years of suffering. When the strange Orcs arrived form across the oceans, he saw them as the promised salvation. Through them, the Tauren would find their new home. Having fought alongside the Orcs during the third war, he decided to remain in their new homeland of Durotar as work began on their future capitol. He wanted to aid them in any way possible to ensure a better future for them, the Tauren and the Darkspear Trolls who were also their allies. It was during this time that he grew to believe in the power of the Horde as a force for unity and peace. The arrival of the Foresaken and then the Blood Elves, however, seemed to sour matters. The two newcomer racers seemed different and alien, and not as willing to embrace the beliefs of the Warcheif or the Horde. He began to see rifts forming within the Horde, and feared that they would end up destroying it from within. To counter this possibility, he began working to form an alliance of individuals dedicated to preserving brotherhood and unity within the Horde and its member races, while serving as an example of how everyone could work together towards a common goal. His “brotherhood”, as he called it, would serve as a shining example of what the Horde could be and could achieve if they were all nice to each other. Unfortunately, his goals would not be realised. The deaths of several of the Brotherhood's members, as well as a numbere of the remaining ones leaving for other guilds, pretty much spelt the end for his organisation. While he sadly dissolved the guild, he chose not to abandon his dream. He continues to walk amongst the Horde, doing what he can to encourage coperation and unity between its members. Ghostpaw Ghostpaw has been Kolak’s companion for many years. Originally a Coyote from Mulgore, he has travelled far and seen a lot of action, much like his partner. Similarly, like his partner, he appears to be old and grizzled, but is still sharp and ready for a fight. category:Horde category:Characters category:Tauren category:Hunter category:The Brotherhood category:Articles by Darthfish